Un Atardecer Mas
by Valium
Summary: [shounen ¿RoyXed?] las chicas de la belleza comenzaron a trabajar exaustivamente en Edwar ...ya esta listo ahora ed es el hombre ... digo la mujar mas hermosa del mundo jajaja ... O.o que habran querido decir con esto? ... CAP 2 ARRIBA! TOT REVIEWS PLIS!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:** removi la historia por razones de ortografia y ciertas cosas, pero aqui esta otra vez n.n

* * *

**_Un Atardecer Mas... _

* * *

**

Era una tarde común en el cuartel de ciudad central, todo estaba pacifico, cuando un chico de cabellos rubios y gabardina roja entra a la oficina del coronel Roy Mustang e interrumpe la tranquilidad del momento con un grito de desesperación.

-CORONEL! pero como se le ocurre que yo Edward Elric haré "eso"!- gritaba el chico mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

-Déjame pensar...con el talento que tienes, y esto es una pequeña parte de que lo que tienes que hacer - decía este acercándose al sofá donde se encontraba el otro chico.

-NI EN SUEÑOS! no lo haré, y menos "ESO"- negaba con la cabeza el rubio.

-Entonces lo harás solo para mi?- preguntaba con una gran sonrisa el coronel encarcelando al otro chico con sus brazos.

-NI A TI NI A NADIE OISTE!- exclamaba el chico, saltando del sofá enojado y como final azotando la puerta de la oficina.

-A veces eres tan insoportable Ed- decía con tono de flojera el coronel sentándose en su escritorio.

-En que estabas pensando cuando decidiste por mi que haría "eso" Eh, y en vista de que no me vas a contestar me voy...- exclamaba Ed pegándole al escritorio de mustang y saliendo del lugar.

Ya varios metros fuera de la oficina del coronel Edward decidió marcharse a su dormitorio donde se echo a dormir...pero Oh! desgracia, este no pudo dormir por que todos estaban tan emocionados por lo de "eso" que no lo dejaban dormir, de pronto uno de los tenientes entro al dormitorio del chico y lo levanto de la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dándole de pretexto que tenia que ir a ver lo de "eso", que era muy importante sino como le harían ya que el era su representante, Ed le dirigió una mirada de muerte al pobre teniente...alo llegar a donde se supone que estaba "eso", el coronel mustang salió detrás de "eso" y le dijo que lo observara

bien, Ed hizo una cara de desagrado por "eso" y salió del lugar asustado por la cosa la única solución fue salirse del cuartel por que todo mundo lo estaba buscando para que fuera por "eso"; en las calles de ciudad central se puso a reflexionar sobre "eso", no sabia que decidir ¿por que yo¿por que "eso",tantas preguntas en su cabeza sentía que no podía mas y decidió regresar, ahora se encontraba parado en la entrada del cuartel, no sabia si entrar de nuevo o simplemente salir corriendo de ahí y no hacer "eso" entonces pensó que quizás no seria tan malo, después de todo el era muy Guapo quizás de todo eso saldría algo bueno , ya habiendo decidido eso Ed entro de nuevo al cuartel.

-VOLVI!- decía con una cara un tanto feliz.

-ED-KUN!- exclamaban todos mientras se le echaban encima.

-por fin reflexionaste sobre "eso", me alegra- decía el coronel a la entrada a la habitación donde estaba "eso".

aun con un poco de miedo Ed entro a la habitación, y de pronto se prendieron unas luces centrales que señalaban donde estaba "eso", Ed se acerco poco a poco y estaba apunto de tocar "eso" pero en ese instante el coronel le pego una patada en el trasero haciendo que se cayera y se golpeara en la cabeza.

-basta de tonterías EDWARDO ELRIC, ve y cámbiate que no podemos perder el tiempo!- decía un coronel muy enojado.

-SII YA VOY NO ME PRESIONES!- decía el otro con un chichón en la frente.

-CORRE ENANO!- exclamaba mustang mientras le daba "eso" y lo lanzaba a toda velocidad al baño.

-QUIEN ES EL ENANO A QUIEN NO PUEDES VER ENTRE LA PILA DE PAPELES! EH!- contestaba enojado entrando a toda velocidad al baño debido a la velocidad que llevaba.

Ed comienza a desvestirse, solamente en su cara se observa una gran confusión y dándose de gritos y preguntándose aun el por que de lo había hecho "eso", siguió cambiándose pero se dio cuenta de que como se pondría esas cosas que le habían dado que parecían cosméticos, pero para su suerte las chicas del cuartel sabían que necesitaría ayuda con eso, así que entraron y le ayudaron con el peinado y con lo que le fuera a faltar, las tenientes empezaron a maquillarlo a ponerle bien el vestido, cepillarle el cabello y arreglárselo como toda una princesa en total le arreglaron los desperfectos que tenia, ahora Ed parecía una muñeca de porcelana, una bella muñeca de porcelana.

-QUEDASTE HERMOSO ED-SAN!- decía una de las tenientes quedándose asombrada de la belleza del rubio.

-te sientan muy bien los colores claros- comentaba otra de las tenientes sonrojándose.

-Bueno Ed tienes que salir ya, no hay tiempo esta es una guerra y no puedes retrazarte entendiste, todos te esperan y esta ansiosos por ver al nuevo Ed- decía la ultima de las tenientes con cara de psicópata.

-emm...bueno gracias chicas, muy lindo de su parte ayudarme jeje, creo que ya voy a salir...es lo mejor- afirmaba el rubio mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta.

-espera! Creo que te faltan algunas cosas- comentaban las tres tenientes.

-pero que mas podría faltarme- decía con sorpresa Ed.

-uno tu nuevo nombre...este será: krist Mikishiro y ahora tendrás que comportarte como toda una señorita- afirmaban las tres.

- Y dos...emm...olvídalo ya sal, solo lo del nombre interesa jeje- decían las tenientes ya despreocupadas por el resultado.

Ed se alegro de que ya no tuvieran que decirle mas cosas y finalmente estaba apunto de salir, el problema era que al dar dos paso para salir se regresaba, estaba seguro de que saldría algún dia; así estuvo varias horas, hasta que por fin se decidió y salió...los demás se maravillaron por la belleza de este...parecía un ángel...Roy lo miro detenidamente, en verdad no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Ed convertido en un ángel, para él era algo fantástico en ese momento había algo que lo atraía a el.

-Coronel que no va a ayudar a una delicada señorita- le decía el rubio tendiéndole la mano.

-Emm...s-si...claro que si- afirmaba mustang algo nervioso y tomándole la mano.

-pensé que ya se te había quietado lo caballeroso Mustang- decía en una forma burlona Ed.

-pero no eres mujer o acaso si lo eres Ed?- defendía con un tono retador el coronel.

-Ahora lo soy, ya no soy Ed ahora me llamo krist Mikishiro- contestaba este mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Roy.

Ahora ambos se dirigían a la oficina de este para discutir los últimos arreglos de "eso" que solo unos cuantos sabían de que se trataba..., entonces Roy le dirigió unas breves palabras a Ed: te ves muy lindo. esto solo hizo que Ed se sonrojara un poco y se detuviera en seco a la mitad del pasillo, Roy se aprovecho de la situación y enseguida lo que hizo fue poner a Ed contra la pared y le dijo al oído: En verdad te ves lindo, no estoy jugando. después de darle un pequeño mordisco al cuello del Rubio y hacer que este se sonrojara a la vez que diera un pequeño gemido, acto seguido, Ed sequita a Roy de encima, pero este lo abraza¿¡por que hiciste eso Roy? Decía el chico de vestido, Ahora Ed tienes te ves mas hermoso que nunca...afirmaba con voz seductora el coronel al instante que tomaba la barbilla del chico rubio y se lo acercaba mas y mas, mientras se veía como pasaban los minutos, los segundos y como pasaba un atardecer mas a sus espaldas...

* * *

u.u uhh lo deje fatal!...bueno así es la vida, espero que les guste la primera parte de este fic que espero actualizar rápidamente...y POR FAVOR reviews T-T

P.D: espero que con las modificaciones se entienda mejor y que este un poco mas largo. n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**_Un Atardecer Mas ..._**

**_Cap 2_**

**_El comienzo de "eso"_**

**_AUTORA:_** Kasuki Matherlence

* * *

Lo que Ed y Roy estaban apunto de hacer los comprometeria demaciado y cada vez se encontraban mas cercas y mas cercas, para

evitarlo Ed se movio dejando que el coronel de diera un beso pero de nariz a la bellisima pared que minutos despues de mancho de

sangre por el golpazo. El rubio se volteo y le pregunto a Roy que si habia visto el hermoso atardecer, a lo que el coronel contesto que

no, que el habia visto mas y mas cercas a la hermosa pared tambien agrego que ese beso de nariz habia sido moratal tan mortal que

estaba sangrando, Edward se inco para ayudarlo pero no podia detener el sangrado ... luego de ganarle por unos minutos la batalla

alsangrado Ed grito horrorizado -¡AH! ... coronel no puede ser ... como pudo mire lo que provocan sus sangronadas- despues de eso

el rubio le ataca varias bofetadas al coronel y el pelinegro pregunta a Ed -¿por que hiciste eso ... ?- de pronto Roy voltea a ver el

vestido de Edward y observa que este esta lleno de sangre ...

-Esta bien ya fue suficiente Roy Mustang-

-Que piensas hacerme ... no!-

-No se preocupe coronel no le pasara nada-

Edward lo arrastro bruscamente de la brillante pero no tan brillante cabellera hasta la oficina donde estaban todas las tenientes que al

parecer con todo lo de "eso" se habian vuelto maquillistas y estilistas profesionales, al ver a ed con esas fachas se lo llevaron a lo que

parecia ser un salon de belleza y comenzaron a experimentar de nuevo con Ed, estubieron con ed toda la noche, ni caso le hicieron al

coronel hasta el siguiente dia se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahi apunto de morir, no les importo del todo solamente llamaron a los

medicos, estos se lo llevaron a la enfermaria y ahi se vieron conclusas las sangronadas del coronel Mustang ... ahora continuaron con el

angelito rubio que estaba listo y para por fin enterarce de lo que era "eso" ... las tenientes sacaron un sobre y se lo entregaron, ahi viene

el significado de "eso" ... Ed abrio lentamente el sobre seguido de sacar una hoja, la desdoblo y comenzo a leer luego dio un grito

-¡QUE COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE AHORA ME TENGO QUE CASAR Y QUE APARTE DE ESO ME TIENEN QUE

RIFAR!- las caras de las tenientes cambiaron por completo, sus caras eran de psicopatas solteronas, Edwar ... acabas de leer mal le

decia una de ellas eso no es, le señalo lo que verdaderamente tenia que hacer ... una de las tenientes le quito la hoja y leyo para los que

estabanahi -Edward Elric ahora tendras que bailar en el famosisimo ¡Moulan Rouge!- el rubio comenzo a llorar con la noticia otra de las

tenientes le pregunto la razon por la que lloraba desesperadamente, a lo que Ed contesto -Es que no me esperaba eso ... es fabuloso,

yo en el Moulan Rouge ... es lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida despues de desacerme de Al ... es broma jajaja- ed se levanto y les

dirigio unas palabras a sus asistentes de belleza -¡muy bien es hora de trabajar chicas enbellescanme mas de lo que ya estoy!- las chicas

de la belleza comenzaron a trabajar exaustivamente en Edwar ...

-Esta listo ... por fin terminamos-

-si teniente mayor, ahora Edwar es el hombre mas guapo del mundo ... perdon la mujer las hermosa del mundo jajaja ...-

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: O.o Rayos que pasara despues de esto, como habran dejado a Ed ... no lo sabran hasta el proximo cap xDD, ojala y les haya gustado ... creo que lo del Moulan Rouge fue una buena idea xDD ahora a esperar el siguiente cap. intentare actualizar rapidamente.

P.D: T-T plissss reviews


End file.
